


Mustache.

by anonanarchist



Series: Jethro Gibbs Imagines [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), M/M, Mustaches, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonanarchist/pseuds/anonanarchist
Summary: Jethro decided to try out a new style of facial hair and you're not sure whether to love it or hate it.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Reader, Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Series: Jethro Gibbs Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Mustache.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this just after I watched season 4 and, while I really do hate the mustache, it was doing some things to me so yeah. This happened. Hope you enjoy!

“Honey?” you heard Gibbs shouting from the bathroom, „Could you come in here for a second?”

“Sure thing Jethro!” you yelled back, quickly grabbing a towel from the closet since you’d planned on showering when he got done anyway. “What is i-“you tried to ask your boyfriend, before turning back around in the door trying to hold back your laugh.

“That bad, (y/n)?” he asked, trying his best to look serious but not being able to hold back a grin. Still laughing on the inside, you studied his face for a bit, trying to figure out if you did or didn’t like this new facial hair he had going on.

“I... Jethro you know I really like your clean face, maybe with a bit of stubble, but don’t you think this is just a bit much?” you finally got out, trying not to start laughing again.

He looked in the mirror, now studying his own face, “Really? I thought it looked okay, think I might keep it for a bit, see how I like it.” He finally said, grinning to himself – and you – through the mirror, before turning to face you and taking a few steps forward. “What d’ya say, hm?” he asked, leaning in until his mustache was just a hair’s width away from touching your lips. You give him a short and sweet kiss, “Feels weird to kiss you like that,” and slip past him into the shower, leaving a mouth-slightly-agape and confused Gibbs standing in the middle of the room.

After some odd minutes of showering had passed and you were just getting around to humming your favorite song, someone grabbed your wrists, pinning you against the shower wall with your arms above your head and your chest against the cold tiles. Before you were even done catching your breath from the sudden shift in temperature you felt your boyfriend biting at your earlobe, “You sure you don’t like that on me?” he whispered, moving his mouth to your neck only to hear you hold back a laugh.

“Or rather, on you, sweetheart?” he added in between working around your shoulders with kisses and slowly turning you around, keeping your hands fixed above your head with one of his, while his other hand was put on your chest. “Jethro, I swear…” you said laughing, not knowing whether to look at his mustache or into his eyes, or somewhere completely different. He just gave a low and quiet growl before crashing onto your lips with a passionate kiss, letting go of your hands to grab your ass and push you further to him, while you used the newly-gained freedom of your hands to grab his face, kissing him deeper.

“For the fact that it feels ‘weird’ kissing me you sure seem to want to pretty bad, huh?” Gibbs whispered in between kisses, removing his hand from behind your ass only to grind his hips into you and earning himself a surprised gasp, to which he kissed you again.

To be honest, you did start liking the mustache the longer he kissed you but it did tickle from time to time, causing you to laugh quietly into it. Gibbs pulled himself away from you and studied your face. You leaned forward trying to pull him back into a kiss but he immediately had one of his hands on your throat, holding you back and making you draw in a sharp breath. As a response to his grabbing-and-putting-you-where-he-wants-to, it was your turn to grab his ass and push him onto you as best as you could, grinding your dick against his, making both of your heads fall back a bit before making out again. He started moving his kisses down your neck while one of hands was around your dicks, stroking them gently, making you exhale his name shakily. He smiled against your chest, teasing one of your nipples with his tongue and the other with his free hand. Moving down your body further and covering you all over with kisses, he slowly got down on his knees and continued his kissing-spree on your thighs, your hips, just around your hard cock. You looked down at Gibbs - always a nice picture seeing him kneeling before you - and let his name leave your lips in a quiet moan making look up for just a second: “Be sure to tell my how this feels ‘weird’ too, sweetheart,” he smiled, moving his lips closer to your dick and making sure you could feel his mustache as well.

After getting a small laugh-turned-moan from you, he took you into his mouth and started moving back and forth painfully slowly, one of his hands squeezing your ass and the other up on your chest grazing over your nipples.

You slightly bucked your hips towards Jethro, mentally both cursing and blessing him at the same time with only a drawn out “Fuuck Gibbs…” leaving your lips, making said man go faster and deeper on you and getting you close to the edge in no time. You put one of your hands on the back of his head, pushing just the slightest bit and your other hand grabbing the one he’d had on your chest, looking for anything to stabilize yourself, damning your shaky knees. You pushed yourself into Gibbs’ mouth again, about to cum into him, when he leaves your dick and quickly comes up to kiss you, pinning your wrists above your head again. You bite his lip in protest, calling his name into the kiss and trying to wiggle yourself out of his restrain when he pushes his hips into yours again, almost just sending you over with that. He chuckles, “I really don’t think you’ve been nice enough today for that love, y’know?” he exhales, staring deep into your eyes. You lean forward as much as you can, kissing your boyfriends cheek, before whispering right into his ear, “I swear to whoever’s out there, I will bite that mustache off your face if you keep me here for another second.” Jethro laughs again at that, “For some reason I trust you would do that.”, and after you bite into his cheek he picks you up, wrapping your legs around him, and carries you into bed.


End file.
